1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to an array substrate, PSVA liquid crystal display panel and manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Data line serves as an input channel for data signal of liquid crystal display panel, and is an important element of the liquid crystal display panel as well as has great impact on the display quality of liquid crystal display panel. When the data line is broken, the data signal is unable to pass the data line. Pixel electrodes on the broken line cannot receive normal data signal, and thus form dark line. The dark line affects the display quality of the liquid crystal display panel, and therefore, it is necessary to perform repair on the data lines.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the design of the data line driver and repair line in known liquid crystal display panel (LCD). Before, the module process of the liquid crystal display panel, during each stage (such as, array process and cell process), the required data signal is inputted from shorting bar 1 to data line 3. Shorting bar 1 comprises odd channel 1a and even channel 1b. A part of data line 3 is connected to odd channel 1a, and another part of data line 3 is connected to even channel 1b. The data signal is inputted through odd channel 1a and even channel 1b respectively to corresponding data line 3 to drive data line 3. Binding area 2 is the area for binding data line driver in the subsequent module process. Repair line 4 of data line 3 is connected to binding area 2.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing a broken data line of FIG. 1. When data line 31 is broken, laser repair is performed after the liquid crystal display panel is manufactured. The data signal is inputted by data line driver in binding area 2 to repair line 4, and through repair line 4 to broken point 5 so that a dark line becomes a dark point so as to improve display quality of liquid crystal display panel.
The data signal on repair line 4 is supplied by data line driver, and the data line driver is disposed in binding area 2 during the module process of liquid crystal display panel. During the array process and cell process, the data line driver is yet disposed. Therefore, during the array process and cell process, repair line 4 cannot input the data signal. In Polymer-Stabilized Vertical Alignment (PSVA) liquid crystal display panel, the PSVA process of the cell process requires to perform a process of applying voltage and then irradiating, that is, a voltage is applied between the upper substrate and the lower substrate so that the liquid crystal molecules show pretilt angle, and then liquid crystal molecules are irradiated or heated so that monomers of the liquid crystal molecules will condense towards Polyimide (PI) surface to make the liquid crystal molecules show fixed pretilt angle. However, before PSVA process, data line 3a is already broken and the data line driver is yet disposed in binding area 2 for inputting data signal, as such, the voltage cannot be applied to the part after the broken line during applying voltage to make liquid crystal molecules showing pretilt angle, which results in a part of liquid crystal molecules unable to form pretilt angle and weak lines existing after the liquid crystal display panel is manufactured.
As shown in FIG. 3, the common approach to solve the problem is to connect one end of repair line 7 to shorting bar 6, and the other end connected to the lower end of data line 8. When the broken line occurs before PSVA process, the required voltage can be inputted through shorting bar 6 to repair line 7 during PSVA process to apply the voltage through repair line 7 to part 8a after the broken line. As such, the liquid crystal molecules in this part are able to form pretilt angle. However, this type of repair line design make repair line 7 directly connected to data line 8. When voltage signal is inputted by shorting bar 6, the voltages at two ends of data line 8 are the same and unable to perform breakage test.